The Muse's Playground
by Angie-san
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles featuring the characters of Rurouni Kenshin. Some set in the 'Forever Mine' universe. Full summary inside. 4: Art Class II [KK]
1. KK Art Class

Disclaimer - I don't own RK.

Hi everyone and welcome to The Muse's Playground, a collection of drabbles and ficlets I've written for the 100 Situations community at livejournal. Although many of these will be for the community there will also be some pieces that I've written just to keep the muse from deserting me, she can be such a tyrant sometimes. Anyway there is no set genre or pairings in these so please read with an open mind. Most pairings I imagine will remain canon but I do intend to try alternate, I do after all have to redeem myself for being so mean to Enishi in Forever Mine. If there is a pairing in the drabble/ficlet I will put the initials in the title like I did this one that way you will know ahead of time. I don't do yaoi so don't worry if you happen to see EK or AK they will be m/f. Oh and one last warning, the rating may change. Well I guess that's about all there is to say except I hope you enjoy the ficlets...

Note - This drabble was written for a community I used to be a member of at lj... very short but I hope you still enjoy.

**Art Class**

"What!... What do you mean 'Naked!" Kenshin nearly shouted, completely forgetting that there was a room full of students on the other side of the door.

Kaoru's smiled widened as she shook the sheet again. "We're doing proportions today and it would be kind of hard with you fully clothed."

Kenshin could only stare at his girlfriend horrified. For some reason he had the feeling this had been a complete set up from the beginning. Narrowing his eyes he glared at her. She had left out that little piece about being naked when she'd asked if he would pose for her art class.

Shaking his head he scowled, there was no way in hell he was going to stand in front of all those girls in nothing but his skin. "I am _not_ posing naked! Go get Sano I'm sure _he_ wouldn't mind."

Kaoru sidled up to him, her smile slowly turning into the cute pout he always had a hard time resisting. "But the students need someone who's well built..." pausing she eyed him from head to toe."... and you are _very_ well built."

Kenshin's scowl deepened, so she wanted to play that game did she. Taking the last step separating them he snatched the sheet out of her hands and clasped her tight to his chest. Leaning in he came to within inches of her lips and whispered, "I will do this only if you promise to let me tie you up later."

Kenshin smirked at the choke of surprise that greeted his statement. Brushing his lips ever so lightly against hers he released her, "So do we have a deal?"

Kaoru could feel the deep blush creeping up her neck, her entire body suddenly very warm. God what this man could do to her. "Y..yes we have a deal," she managed to choke out around the lump in her throat.

Kenshin leaned in and gently kissed her again. "Good. Now lets get this class over with, we have more important things to do."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. SM First Meeting

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Note - This is a slight fleshing out of Sano and Megumi's first meeting in Forever Mine. If you haven't read FM don't worry, all you need to know is Sano is a kickboxer and he and Kaoru are best friends.

**First Meeting**

"God Damn It! Let me out of this meat wagon right now! I have a fight to finish!" Sano growled, trying to stand up in the moving ambulance. Failing, he fell back with a muffled 'hrmff' and hissed as his arm knocked against the wall.

Kaoru shook her head and gave the frazzled ambulance attendant a sympathetic look, "You can kill him you'd like. I won't say anything, I promise." She almost laughed at the evil look that instantly sprang into the attendant's eyes.

"Now wait, you can't kill him until he's champion. I've spent way too much time and money on him. I'm not letting my training go to waste." Katsu spoke up shaking his head.

Sano glared at them both, "I don't need to go to the hospital! All I need is to get back in the ring and finish Anji." Sitting back against the wall he hissed as the ambulance hit a pothole, "How am I supposed to be champion when I'm stuck in the back of this coffin on wheels!"

Kaoru gave him a long suffering look, "It's over Sano. You broke your arm. Get over it."

"I did not break my – Ouch, damn it don't touch that!" Sano growled as the attendant finished settling his arm in the temporary sling.

Kaoru chuckled and shook her head, "Stop acting like a baby."

Sano pinned her with a death glare just as the ambulance swung into the hospital parking lot and came to stop. "I am _not_ acting like a baby!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Just shut up Sano and let him do his job." Stepping from the ambulance she waited patiently with Katsu for Sano to be unloaded.

Sano sputtered, trying to come up with a nasty retort. Failing, he growled as the attendant pulled out a wheel chair. "What the hell do I need that for, it's my arm not my leg!"

"Sagara-san, I need you to sit in this because the medicine I gave you will make you lightheaded."

Kaoru snorted, "That wasn't a good idea. He's already a bit light between the ears."

Sano scowled at her and dropped into the chair, "All right jou-chan, you can stop now."

Kaoru turned wide innocent eyes to him, "What?"

Rolling his eyes he shook his head as the ambulance attendant wheeled him into the emergency room; stopping at the desk. Eyeing the person behind the desk he tried to figure out if it was male or female and then they finally spoke.

"Name?"

Ah so it was female. She should really do something about that pinched look. Maybe what she needed was a good lay, but it would have to be a strong man to get past the scowl etched on her face.

Scowling into her glare he answered, "Sagara Sanosuke."

"Reason for being here?"

Glancing down at his arm he was very tempted to ask her just what she thought it was. Taking a deep breath he kept his mouth shut. She may be grouchy but it wasn't her fault he was pissed.

"I sprained my arm." He answered in a level voice.

"Is that all?" She replied snidely, turning her back on him. "Then go wait in the waiting area, we have more important patients than you right now. We'll get to you when we can."

"WHA -"

"Excuse me miss but he needs to be looked at right away. His arm is broken not sprained. We cannot allow the wound time to begin healing." Katsu piped up cutting him off.

The receptionist turned back around and pinned Katsu with a glare, "He will be looked at as soon as we can."

"What the hell is wrong with this place, I need my arm fixed _now_ so I can go finish my fight! Jesus, what does it ta -?" Sano stopped dead as a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him upside the head.

"That's enough. You're scaring the other patients."

"What the _HELL_...?" Sano managed as he swung his head around. He stopped dead as his eyes lit on the owner of the hand. Staring wide eyed at the raven haired beauty before him he mumbled, "What a fox..."

"Keep it up and I'll amputate that arm."

Sano narrowed his eyes, "Amputate my arm and you'll have to answer to him." Sano replied nodding at Katsu.

Katsu threw up his hands as Megumi slid a glare his way, "It's fine with me. He doesn't need it anyway."

"Excuse me, but I would love to shake your hand. I've never seen anyone else handle him like that." Kaoru said, extending her hand to the nurse glaring at Sano.

"Takani Megumi. I have no patience for idiots," came Megumi's clipped reply as her hand gripped Kaoru's.

Kaoru couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her lips. "Kamiya Kaoru. I think you and I are going to become great friends."

Megumi just smiled, then gave her attention back to the annoying roosterhead sulking in the chair, "So what's his problem?"

Kaoru smirked, "He broke his arm in a fight."

"It's not broken. It's just sore." Sano pouted, glaring at them both. The nurse might be a fox but she was as cold as a block of ice.

Megumi quirked an eyebrow and gripped his arm, poking and prodding it with clinical precision.

Sano's face immediately turned white. "Damn woman, that hurts!"

"Quit acting like a baby." Megumi chided continuing her examination. "It's definitely broken. I'll need an x-ray to see how bad."

"It is n -"

"Yes it is. Now quit acting like a child and follow me," Megumi said already walking down the hallway.

Sano just stared after her, the sight of her swaying hips enough to overcome his initial irritation. All thoughts of finishing his fight with Anji flew out of his head as he contemplated what it would feel like to hold those hips in his hands. Smirking, he pushed out of the wheelchair with his good arm and followed in her footsteps. She may be as cold as ice but he'd never failed to thaw a woman's heart... and he wasn't about to start now.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. The Wolf of Osaka

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Note: This is my second offering to 100 situations at lj and my last until I after I post chapter 15 of Forever Mine. And then maybe I'll do a part two to the Art Class drabble as there seems to be a couple of people who would like just a bit more.

This is a Saitou-centric side shot to my fic Forever Mine. Hope you like it.

Summary - Saitou is given the order to release the Yakuza Boss Tanaka.

**The Wolf of Osaka**

_click, click, click_

The hollow sound of boot heels hitting the tile resounded through the dead quiet of the precinct. With measured steps Saitou Hajime continued towards his destination completely ignoring the apprehensive looks cast at him by the others in the room, his attention fixed solely on the closed door ahead of him. Fighting the nearly overpowering drive to rip the paper in his hands to shreds he entered the office without knocking and slammed the door behind him. Throwing the paper onto the desk, he glared at the little weasel smiling at him, "What's this?"

"Just what it says, Hajime, Tanaka's release papers."

Closing his eyes, Saitou slowly counted to ten. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he slid them back open and just stared at his chief. Did he just hear...? No, there was no way he could have heard what he thought he'd just heard, because if he did this little weasel was a dead man. "For your sake that better not be the truth."

"Is that a threat, Hajime?"

A blood chilling smile grew on Saitou's lips as he leaned forward to rest his hands on the desk. "Yes..."

Fujiyama snorted and sat back. "Release Tanaka, Saitou."

Righting himself Saitou flipped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it in an effort to keep himself from driving his katana through the little weasel's chest. Taking a drag, he narrowed his eyes to mere slits and pinned Fujiyama with a hate filled glare, "No."

The chief of police just smiled, "You have no choice. Release him now."

Exhaling, he took another drag to keep himself calm and scowled into Fujiyama's smug grin. He was tempted to simply gut the little bastard now and be done with it. But no, it would be so much nicer to send him to prison where he belonged. And he was so close to doing just that. For now let the little man think he still held the reins, in the end he would fall that much harder.

Smirking at the thought he gave in and gave Fujiyama a curt nod. "Fine."

Ignoring the irritating smirk that grew on Fujiyama's lips he dropped the barely smoked cigarette on the floor and ground it out. Spinning on his heel he strode from the office, it wouldn't be too much longer before that bastard got what he deserved, not long at all. Heading through the jail toward the prisoner cells his smirk grew into a half smile. The main reason he'd been transferred in was to take down the chief and assume his position. Fujiyama had no idea how precarious his position was, which made the hunt so much sweeter.

Continuing into the bowels of the jailhouse the smile fell from Saitou's lips as the face of his next target floated before his eyes.Yukishiro Enishi had just managed to gain the Wolf of Osaka's interest, a very bad idea for one who wished to remain alive. Once he finished with Fujiyama nothing was going to stop him from going after the so-called Oyuban. Yukishiro didn't know what he'd started when he'd decided to go up against him. No one made a fool of Saitou Hajime... no one. Didn't matter whether Yukishiro was in Tokyo or not, he would never be too far away.

Coming to the cell that housed Tanaka, Saitou pinned the so-called Boss with a hate filled glare and opened the door, "You are free to go."

Tanaka snorted, "Couldn't beat Yukishiro-sama, eh?" Sidling out of the cell he met Saitou's scowl, "Never go up against us again."

Lightning fast Saitou grabbed a hold of Tanaka's neck and swung around slamming him against the wall, "Your freedom is only temporary. Don't get used to it." Dropping the deathly pale man to the floor he spun on his heel, "And tell Yukishiro I'll be coming for him."

A choking laugh came from behind him that stopped him in his tracks. "You can't beat Yukishiro-sama. Don't even bother trying."

Saitou glanced over his shoulder and gave Tanaka a blood-curdling smile, "He will go down, as will you... _Aku_... _Soku_... _Zan_."

He almost laughed as Tanaka paled even more. Turning his back on the so-called Boss he headed out of the cellblock. It was time to finish off what needed to be done to take Fujiyama down and then the real fun would begin.

Yukishiro Enishi wouldn't know what hit him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. KK Art Class II

Disclaimer - I don't own RK.

Hi all. Well here is the promised follow-up to the Art Class drabble in chapter 1. This of course is the limey version as ffnet doesn't allow full lemons. Hopefully I've sanitized it enough for ffnet or this collection may disappear, if it does I'll simply clean it up more and repost. Anyway, for those who wish to read the full version of this you will find it at mmorg under the same pen name. Just a warning, this is my first lime/lemon so please forgive me if it isn't very good.

Oh and for those who are wondering, this has nothing to do with Forever Mine. The fact that Kaoru is an artist in both is purely coincidental.

**Art Class II**

Kaoru swept the pencil down the canvas with practiced ease, finishing off the last touch-up to the rough sketch adorning the creamy white surface. Rubbing her thumb down the line to soften the edges she stepped back and smiled. It had been an excellent idea to have Kenshin pose, he'd been the perfect man to pull off Da Vinci's _Vitruvian Man_ for the class. Sure, they could have simply used a mannequin but to truly grasp the shape of the human body one needed the real thing.

Smiling slyly she eyed her own sketch, and yet if one was to actually look at her drawing they would find that she hadn't done a rendition of the _Vitruvian Man_ at all but instead had simply done one of Kenshin from the waist up. She'd always wanted to do a portrait of him but being shy to a fault she always hesitated to ask him to pose for her in private. Every time she'd open her mouth to ask she'd always lose her nerve... always, so today had been the perfect opportunity to finally get her wish. Ok maybe she'd been a little sneaky about not telling him it was a naked pose but still she'd finally been able to put his likeness to canvas.

Giving the rough sketch one last look over she smiled in satisfaction and lifted it from the easel to set it behind her desk. Tomorrow she'd start adding color to the canvas, that part she was very much looking forward to. Kenshin was made up of so many beautiful colors that putting them all to the canvas was going to be a challenge, but one she was more than ready to take on. Speaking of which she hadn't heard anything out of Kenshin since he'd vanished into the back room to get dressed.

Quirking an eyebrow at his prolonged absence she made her way to the back of the art studio and knocked on the door, "Kenshin are ready to go yet?"

"Um... actually could you come in here and help me."

Surprised by his embarrassed tone she turned the handle and made her way into the quiet room. Finding the room empty she called out, "Kenshin? Where are you?"

"Back here", came his reply from the far back store room where the drop cloths and such were stored.

Stifling a sigh, she chuckled and closed the door behind her. Heading towards the other room it slowly began to dawn on her that something wasn't quite right. Why would he be all the way back here? He'd changed in the front room the first time, not way back here. Confused, she pushed on to the partially open door in the back; resting her hand on the doorknob she gave it a slight push, "Kenshin?"

With out warning the door was ripped from her hand and she stumbled into the room to fall on the soft carpet of cloths laid out on the floor, her hair all of a sudden falling loose to cascade over her shoulders in raven waves. Gathering her wits she tucked her hair behind her ears and pushed off the floor as the door slammed behind her.

And then she heard the faint click of the lock being thrown.

Startled, she spun around and eyed the shirtless red head now leaning against the door holding her hair ribbon; his casual stance screaming trouble. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously she took one step towards him, "Kenshin, what are you doing?"

Her eyes narrowed even more as he grinned and pushed off the door. With catlike grace he stalked across the floor, his grin turning into a wide suggestive smile; his smoldering violet eyes suddenly filled with undisguised lust.

"I'm collecting my payment..." he whispered huskily, slowly closing the distance between them.

Kaoru's eyes widened at his tone and she swallowed nervously, fighting down the blush trying to creep up her neck. Those eyes, she'd never seen his eyes burn with such... desire. It was as if he were trying to devour her with his gaze alone.

Twisting her hands nervously she started backing up, matching each step he took with one of her own. Trying to fend off the heat building in her belly she let out a squeak of shock when she was brought to an abrupt halt by the shelves that normally held the now laid out drop cloths. Suddenly extremely nervous she tried to dodge to the side, but he was quicker and she all of a sudden found herself pinned against the shelves by a hard, lean chest.

Leaning in Kenshin brushed his lips gently against her heated flesh. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kaoru shoved against him but found she couldn't move him an inch. Swallowing, she let her eyes drift up his neck to trace the sharp outline of his jaw. Unconsciously licking her lips she continued her perusal until she collided with the hungry violet eyes fixed on her. Involuntarily shivering she tried to break eye contact but found she couldn't, "W...what are you doing Kenshin? W...we can't do this here."

Kaoru's breath hitched as he leaned in close, his hot breath whispering softly against her cheek.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to keep myself from showing just how much I enjoyed your eyes all over my naked body?" Kenshin asked silkily, his tone sending a shiver down her spine.

Trying to fight the instant heat searing her from the inside out she shook her head. "N..n..no..."

Leaning in a little bit more Kenshin ran his fingertips slowly up her sides, his touch sending little bolts of electricity bouncing through her body. "It was torture to stand before you without you laying a finger against my skin..." Lifting her arms straight up over her head he wrapped one hand around her wrists and molded his entire body against hers, "I can't wait any longer... I need you _now_."

Kaoru blushed, feeling the hard length of his manhood against her belly, "But -"

Her argument was cut off as Kenshin leaned back and cover her lips with his. She lost all coherent thought as his warm lips moved against hers, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening for him she fell into the overwhelming sensations running rampant through her body, an almost unbearable heat building in her loins as his tongue plundered her mouth. Falling even further she tried to loosen her wrists so she could touch him, the need to feel his skin beneath her fingers almost to much to bear. She whimpered at finding them still locked in his iron grip and then she felt the knot tighten against her flesh.

Startled, she immediately came back to her senses and bucked against him; trying to break loose. Kenshin released her mouth and stepped back, a lopsided grin slowly growing on his handsome face. Trying to loosen her wrists she scowled at him, "Kenshin, untie me."

A lust filled chuckle whispered into the quiet room, "I don't think so. You promised I could tie you up."

Kaoru sputtered and wrenched her arms again to no avail, "But... but... _not here_!"

Kenshin just shook his head and sidled up to her again, his deft fingers quickly loosening the buttons of her blouse. "And why not here, my sweet?" he whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips gently against the raised mound of flesh peeking out from behind her bra. Kaoru stifled the groan that tried to escape as his heated lips whispered over her skin making their slow way to the other breast. "Be..because..."

She trailed off as his fingers made their slow way up the soft flesh of her belly to her bra, her muscles quivering slightly under his featherlight touch. With a practiced flick of his fingers he unlatched the front hook and pushed the annoying material out of his way.

Kaoru groaned softly and arched her back as he lavished her breasts with hot kisses, the feel of his searing lips against her bare flesh turning her knees to water. Her belly tightened as his tongue teased each nipple into attention, the ruddy peaks aching for more. Swallowing, she took a deep breath in an effort to get herself back under control. She had to stop this before it went too far.

"K..Kenshin, we c..can't..."

She trailed off as his fingers popped open the button of her jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. Dropping to his knees Kenshin kissed the soft skin of her belly and whispered, "We can't what?"

Kaoru's hips bucked as his tongue flicked out to tease her bellybutton. Good God, what his man could do to her! Swallowing, she did her best to ignore the nearly overpowering ache throbbing between her legs, "We c..can't.. here. T..the next c..c..class..."

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head, "The next class doesn't begin for some time yet. We have _plenty_ of time...". Hooking his thumbs into the waist of her jeans he slowly drew them over hips and down her shaking legs. In one last ditch effort to stop him Kaoru pinched her legs together to keep him from entirely removing her jeans and tugged half heartedly at the soft ribbon binding her wrists. "Kenshin..."

A throaty chuckle rumbled into the quiet room.

"You can't stop me Kaoru," Kenshin purred from below, his tone vibrating through her entire body. Placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh he added, "Just let yourself go, love. I promise you won't regret it."

Kaoru's objections dissolved as another kiss played across her heated flesh and she let herself fall into the nearly overwhelming sensations flowing through her body. They shouldn't be doing this, but oh god she did not want him to stop...

**explicit content**

...with a sigh Kaoru shivered from the sheer force of her orgasm and sagged against Kenshin, completely exhausted. Listening to his heart pounding madly in his chest she nuzzled his neck and dropped a soft kiss on the underside of his chin.

"How was that love?" She whispered against his sweat slick skin, mimicking his earlier teasing.

A chuckle rumbled through Kenshin's chest and she felt him reach up to free her from the ribbon binding her wrists. "I think I'm going to have to tie you up more often. That was... mind blowing."

Kaoru sagged even further against him as her arms fell uselessly over his shoulders. Smiling, she settled her chin on his shoulder, "I think I just might let you."

A throaty chuckle met her statement and Kenshin guided them both to the carpet of drop cloths at their feet. Not relinquishing his hold, he held her snuggly against his chest and dropped a light kiss on her shoulder, "I hope you do." Tucking her even tighter against his chest he asked, "So was it worth it?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "It -"

"Kamiya-sensei? Are you here?"

Startled, Kaoru immediately snapped to attention and paled as the voice of one of her students filtered through the closed door. Oh God it couldn't be that time already! Immediately trying to pull out of Kenshin's arms she gasped as he locked her tight against his chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Kenshin! I have another class!" Trying to break his hold she growled when he tightened his arms even more.

"They can wait. I'm not done with you yet."

Kaoru sputtered and used every last bit of strength she had to break his hold to no avail. And then all of a sudden he released her and she had to grab onto him to keep from falling backwards. Pinning him with a furious glare she shoved out of his lap, "I am not going to make them wait." Spinning around she grabbed her underwear and jeans, hastily dragging them on. Quickly refastening her bra she buttoned up her blouse and tucked it in. God, how could they have let this happen. Oh she knew how... she couldn't resist this fiery-haired man, he knew exactly how to catch her attention... and keep it.

Scowling at the thought, she finger combed her hair and flung it back up into her customary ponytail. Slipping on her shoes she gave herself the once over and let a small smile tickle her lips. Well, at least she didn't _look_ like she'd just had the best sex of her life, although she was pretty sure she probably _smelled_ like it. Wrinkling her nose she smoothed her blouse one last time. As long as she stayed away from them she should be safe, at least there was no outward sign of their activities. And then she caught sight of the angry red marks adorning her wrists. Her eyes widened at the obvious evidence etched into her skin, hissing softly she tried in vain to rub the marks away. Kami, how in the hell was she going to explain these!

"What's wrong, love?"

Kaoru jumped at the sudden breath whispering across her ear. Whipping around she angrily brought her wrists up to with inches of Kenshin's face, "How am I supposed to explain these! I look like... like... like I've been tied up!"

Kenshin chuckled and grasped each hand, lifting them to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each wrist, "It looks to me like you've just had the best time of your life."

Kaoru growled and ripped her wrists out of his hands, "Yeah, well that may be true but my class full of students don't need to know that!"

Kenshin shrugged and headed for the door. "They're going be permanent if I have my way anyway," he replied silkily, peeking over his shoulder as his hand wrapped around the door handle.

Glaring at him she was just about to reply when she was all of a sudden hit by a horrifying thought, if one of her students had come to the store room looking for her then it was very likely her entire class was out there, waiting just beyond the door. Inhaling sharply she stared at the door slowly swing inwards, she couldn't let Kenshin go out there! Then they would know!

Spurred by the thought she sprinted across the room and flung herself against the door, "You can't go out there! Not yet!"

Kenshin let the handle go and quirked an eyebrow and then slowly it dawned on him and he smiled, "No. I guess that wouldn't look very good now would it."

Kaoru sagged against the door and shook her head. She really should have put up more of a fight, this was not the best place to let ones inhibitions melt away... especially in the middle of the day. Watching as Kenshin stepped back into the room and started refolding the dropcloths he'd laid out she asked, "I'll come get you after class is over. Ok?"

Kenshin gave her a small smile and nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Watching him go about the simple task she grinned, god how she loved this man. Sidling across the room she pulled the cloth from his hands and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a small kiss she whispered, "I love you, Kenshin."

A gorgeous smile lit up his face and he hugged her tight, "I love you too." Releasing his hold slightly he leaned back and added, "But next time, if you want to paint me, just ask. Don't make me stand in front of you naked like that again. I don't think I can take it again."

Kaoru ducked her head and blushed to the roots of her hair, "Y..you knew?"

Kenshin chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "Yes." Loosening one arm he brought it up and lifted her chin, "I would love to pose for you whenever you want just not in front of a class full of girls again. Ok?"

Beyond embarrassed, Kaoru just nodded and wiggled out of his embrace. Heading for the door she turned and eyed him from head to toe, "But you know... you're the best candidate for any male posing. No man has ever looked as good as you."

Kaoru chuckled as a blush instantly blossomed on his cheeks and then he shot towards her. Flinging the door open she threw herself out of it and slammed it in his face. He was so cute when he blushed and it was so hard to get the elusive pinkness to mar his handsome face. Oh, she knew she'd pay for it later but just maybe his punishment would be to tie her up again.

With a slight spring in her step she set of into the main art room and her awaiting class. She had to admit that she would love to have that punishment, at least once a day...

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
